Nightmares of the Heart
by death adder
Summary: Two-shot, with an alternate ending. Goku is kidnapped by a horde of demons. Can Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai rescue him before it's too late and Goku loses himself? Yaoi. Pairings inside.
1. First Nightmare

**Title:** Nightmares of the Heart

**Chapter 1:** First Nightmare

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Two-shot. Maybe more, not guaranteed. Goku is kidnapped by a horde of demons. Can Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai rescue him before it's too late and Goku loses himself? Shounen-ai. Maybe yaoi.

**Pairings:** SanzoxGoku

**Warnings:** None at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki nor make profit from this story. Ownership of Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya.

**AN:** Yay! It's been so long since I've written something worth posting. -sigh- Okay, please don't kill me for not updating my other story. I got bored with that one. He he. -sweatdrop- So just a reminder, I don't type fast. Also I don't have a Beta reader. My friends read it and tell me if its good or not. (I also read it three or four times, and yes I spot errors.) So please read and enjoy this story I worked so hard on.

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**Breakers**

**SanzoxGoku**

_'Its so dark.'_ he thought. _'I can't see anything.'_ Golden eyes looked up to the ceiling, but none could be seen. Nothing but an abyss of darkness.

He reached up with his right hand. Clanging noises could be heard. The sound of metal hitting metal. His hand seemed to be heavier than normal, as if being weighed down by something. "Chains?" he questioned in a whisper, analyzing his hand and the chains that weighed it down.

**SanzoxGoku**

He hated this. It was dark, quiet, and lonely. A horrible combination in his opinion. _'I'm going to go insane!'_ he yelled, or at least tried to. For some reason, he couldn't find his voice anymore. It was as if his senses were fading, as if he was disappearing.

Now he was really starting to panic. He just realized he couldn't see his hand anymore. Before it was a silhouette, he could barely see it, at least it was visible. But it was gone now. He still could hear the clanging of chains that held him down. A sign that he still lived. _'I gotta get out of here.'_

He pushed himself up into a sitting position. A strange heaviness was on his neck. He managed to bring his hands up to feel what had caused this strange heaviness. He could not feel it's coolness, but he knew it was there.

He just sat there now. Knowing that struggling would be futile. That it was impossible to escape. He knew that when he woke in his already weakened state, that he was getting weaker the longer he stayed.

_'I guess this is it. My last memories will be in this hellhole. Good-bye, I love you-'_

Just then, a burst of light entered the pitch black room. The boy smiled and crawled towards the source of light. The chains that bound him were gone now, disintegrated.

For once in what seemed like an eternity, he felt happiness, warmth, and hope. Also the fact that he would never be lonely again. That all came from the light that parted the darkness, his love, his Sun.

**SanzoxGoku**

**AN:** Now that wasn't so painful, (I hope)... So what did you guys think? Is it that bad for a first attempt on a Saiyuki fanfic? I'll admit, I'm only on episode 36 of the anime and volume 2 of the manga. But I did my research. Anyway, I promise the second chapter will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think, I want to know. Just don't ask me stupid questions. (I'll bite your head off.) Criticize my work, it'll help me become a better writer. No flames. If you don't like shounen-ai or yaoi, why are you here anyway? Not only does it say it in the summary, it says it on the top too. No excuse! Oh bonus, if you can guess the character in this chapter, free cookie! XD If you get it wrong, either you fail as a Saiyuki fan or I fail as a author.


	2. Second Nightmare

**Title:** Nightmares of the Heart

**Chapter 2:** Second Nightmare & Epilogue

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Two-shot. Maybe more, not guaranteed. Goku is kidnapped by a horde of demons. Can Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai rescue him before it's too late and Goku loses himself? Shounen-ai. Maybe yaoi.

**Pairings:** SanzoxGoku, just for the heck of it GojyoxHakkai

**Warnings:** Some swearing, blood, and demon slaughtering.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki nor make profit from this story. Ownership of Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya.

**AN:** Yeah, second and final chapter! Thanks for the review _lovess-girl68._ Made me happy. -winces on the side- Its not a cave...although I was thinking of that concept as I wrote that chapter. So, I guess it could have been like that cave where they first met. Anyway cookie for you 'cause you got it right. Yeah, it was Goku. -squeal- Ha ha. Sorry, I'm just excited. Now behold...the second chapter. -bows-

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**Breakers**

**SanzoxGoku**

"Whew, I hope that was the last one." a man with short dark brown hair said. He wore an olive green Chinese styled shirt that was tucked in and the same color bandanna around his forehead. There was a monocle on his right eye and three silver bands, two evenly spaced out on the top of on his left ear and one near the earlobe. A brown belt held up his tan, long pants and a white sash that wrapped from his left shoulder to across his right hip. Also a small white dragon rested upon his left shoulder. He took down a demon with a hit to the stomach and a blast of chi.

"Tch, you kiddin' me Hakkai? I wish there were more of 'em you know. 'Least it'd be more of a challenge." said a male with crimson hair and a pair of eyes to match. His hair went about an inch past his shoulders and had a blue bandanna tied around his forehead. There was a black Chinese character in the middle of it and two scars adorned his left cheek. He wore a white tank-top underneath a blue vest. Besides wearing brown pants that puffed out near his knees, he had white bandage wrappings around his wrist area. Carrying a staff with a crescent shaped blade attached to a endless chain on one side, he looked ready to take down any demon in his way. "Hey, what about the stupid monkey, eh Sanzo?" he asked. _'Not that I care about him.'_

A gunshot was fired toward the red-head, which barely managed to dodge. The bullet buried itself right into the skull of another demon that was about to attack.

The shooter had bright golden blond hair that hovered about an inch above his shoulders. He wore a black tight turtleneck shirt that's sleeves stopped right before his shoulders. On each hand a black glove that was past elbow's length, left all fingers exposed except for half of his middle finger. Over his turtleneck, he wore a cream colored robe with a sutra draped over his shoulders. The Maten Scripture. One of the five sacred scriptures that founded Heaven and Earth. A black sash tied around his waist and a crimson red dot that rested right in the middle of his forehead. A sign that he was close to the gods.

"Missed one." he said, amethyst eyes glaring. Obviously not in a good mood. Turning around he continued walking.

"Yeesh, that almost hit me." the red-head complained.

"Be grateful that wasn't your skull, Gojyo." Hakkai reasoned.

"What crawled up his ass?" Gojyo asked, when the priest was out of hearing range.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with Goku's absence. He was in a very foul mood when we left town today. I think something was bothering him, though he didn't show it." Hakkai said in a very concerned manner.

"Are you coming or should I just leave you two?" Sanzo said in a very irritated tone that came from the next room.

In his mind, Sanzo sighed. _'Where are you Goku? Why did you leave us? Was I that cold and mean to you?'_

**-Flashback-**

It was raining hard. Oh, how he hated the rain. Amethyst eyes glaring at the window. as if that would stop the rain and part the clouds. But somehow it just made things worse. He frowned as he heard knocking on the door. _'Go away.'_ he thought.

The knocking continued. _'Just leave.'_

The knocking stopped. _'Finally!'_

The doorway opened to reveal a boy with spiky milk chocolate hair and golden eyes. He wore what looked like a golden crown or headband called a diadem, right above his forehead. His chocolate colored bangs hid it partially from view. An orange cape hung from his shoulders along with shoulder plates in the shape of demon claws pointing outward. For his clothes, he wore a cream colored shirt that's sleeves went up to his elbows. Over that shirt was a red cloth that covered his chest and torso area, a black Chinese symbol was embroidered right in the middle of it and a brown belt crossing his body starting from his left shoulder, all the way to his right hip. Besides wearing cream colored long pants held up by a brown belt, he had orange wristbands with white bordering on each hand.

"H-hak-kai s-said dinner's r-ready." the boy stuttered. Eyes facing downward, one hand clutching the other.

"Go away." Sanzo said. His voice full of steel, eyes never leaving the window.

"B-but Sanzo..." Golden eyes turned to look at him.

Glaring amethyst met innocent gold.

Grabbing his banishing gun, he shot a bullet 2.5 centimeters above the boy's shoulder. "That was a warning shot. Next time I won't miss." Sanzo's voice full of threat.

The boy scrambled out of the door and shut it as fast as he could.

"Tch, stupid monkey."

**-End of Flashback-**

_'Where could he have gone?'_ Sanzo snapped out of his thoughts. He looked back. '_I guess I really did leave them behind. Oh well, they'll catch up.'_

He then continued walking down what seemed like an endless stone corridor.

**-Meanwhile-**

Another wave of demons attacked. "Are you happy now Gojyo? You got what you wished for."

"No way. These bastards aren't even half as strong as the last batch." Gojyo said, taking down five demons with the blade and chain part of his staff.

"Nyaa!" the white dragon cried, circling over Hakkai.

"Don't worry Hakuryu. Gojyo and I can take care of them." Hakkai said, taking out three demons with a blast of chi.

"Yeah, not as easy as it sounds. They just keep comin'."

"We better catch up with Sanzo."

"Nah, the 'Princess' can take care of himself."

"I hope you're right. These demons seem relentless." Hakkai said, sending another blast of chi towards the group of demons. Nine perished and disintegrated.

Gojyo snorted. "When am I not right?"

"Uh, I won't answer that." Hakkai said, a sweat-drop forming on the back of his head.

**SanzoxGoku**

_'Stupid demons.'_ Sanzo thought. _'They really don't know when to quit.'_ he shot five demons, all in the forehead. _'Shit, I'm running out of bullets.'_

Sanzo didn't like this. He only had six bullets left and the demons seemed to keep coming.

Then, out of nowhere, a flame in the shape of a skeleton's mouth with teeth and an eye right in the middle of it, swallowed up all of them. A fire fiend, called from the other-side to do it's master's bidding. And standing behind the fallen demons, was none other than Kougaiji.

He stood wearing a black jacket that went a few inches past his elbows. His jacket was left open, exposing part of his chest and torso. A birthmark that somehow resembled a scar, adorned his left cheek. Two silver bracelets on each hand along with two more, except bigger, rested on his neck. Triangle shaped silver earrings dangled from his pointy ears on his earlobes. A white scarf was draped on his shoulders. He wore beige long pants held up by a black belt. His reddish-brown hair was tied into three long ponytails that's length stopped at his knees. A plain silver diadem was hidden partially by his bangs.

"Oh, I didn't think the almighty Genjo Sanzo would give up so easily. Actually, I didn't think he'd give up at all. He ain't the type." Kougaiji spoke.

"Shut up you good for nothing half-ass demon who can't even fight for himself." Sanzo spat.

"Hey, who just saved your sorry ass, you good for nothin' priest?"

"I didn't need your help." Sanzo growled, shooting a demon through the heart, standing to the right of him. _'Five...'_

"Right, like I'm supposed to believe that you ran out of bullets and got cornered on purpose." Kougaiji's voice laced with sarcasm.

"Kougaiji. Shut your mouth or else I'll shut it for you with a bullet through your skull." Sanzo said. Voice as hard as steel.

Kougaiji shrugged. "Fine, I guess you don't want help rescuing Goku..." He trailed off.

"I don't need your help." Sanzo snarled.

"Yeah, and you have as much of a chance getting back Goku as a defenseless human beating me with their bare hands."

Sanzo was about to say something. Then he paused and backtracked. "Wait. What do you mean 'rescue' Goku?"

"What, you didn't know? Oh, wait, its no surprise that the cold-hearted priest wouldn't care about his companion." Kougaiji said in a somewhat taunting tone.

Sanzo gave a warning shot. It skimmed Kougaiji's right cheek. Blood spilled from the small cut freely.

_'Four...'_

"So, if you're not hear yo rescue Goku...why are you here?" Kougaiji asked.

Sanzo mumbles something inaudible.

"What? I can't here you."Kougaiji said, straining to hear what Sanzo had to say.

He sighed and spoke louder. Amethyst eyes avoiding light purple ones.

**-Flashback-**

As Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai left the inn, they spotted a crowd in the town square. A man stood in the center on a platform wearing a yellow robe and holding up a shoe. His skin was tan, but pruned and wrinkled. He already had white hair that was balding and a small, scruffy beard.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Hakkai asked, approaching the crowd.

"Demons." the man spoke in a strong, clear voice. "They've taken another victim!" He held up the shoe as proof. The crowd began murmuring and whispering to each other.

"Silence." The crowd became quiet. "I am the mayor of this town. I am offering a reward for anyone who can rid us of these demons. Our bravest men have tried and failed. We are desperate!"

"Sanzo, these people need help. Should we?" Hakkai asked.

Gasps were heard. "S-sanzo? You mean the priest of the highest and most holiest position?" The mayor asked.

The crowd began it's whispers and murmurs again. The mayor held his hand up. They hushed.

"Please Priest Sanzo. We beg of you to save our town from the demons."

"No, I have no time to be dealing with idiots who can't even defend themselves."

"E-excuse me?!"

"You heard me. Gojyo. Hakkai. Let's go, or else I'll leave you behind." Sanzo said, turning and walking away from the townspeople.

_'I would love to ask what's wrong, but that would just earn me a bullet through my head.'_ Hakkai thought.

"Hey priest, what's with you? Why are you so grumpy today, hm?" Gojyo asked, when they were far away from town.

Sanzo stopped walking. Because the forest path itself was too narrow, they couldn't ride the jeep. He turned around and pointed his banishing gun to Gojyo's forehead. "Mention my mood again, and I will be happy to silence you for good."

"Okay, okay. Jeez. I was just wonderin'. You don't have to shoot my head off." Gojyo said, holding his hands up in an act of surrender.

Sanzo snorted and put the gun back in his robe. Then he turned around and continued walking.

**-An Hour Later-**

"Hey Sanzo, have you noticed that the number of demons increased the more deeper we get into the forest?" Hakkai asked, taking down another demon with a punch to the gut.

"Yeah, what's with these guys? There are so many of 'em." Gojyo responded.

Sanzo took down a couple of demons with his gun. "I think that answers our question." Sanzo stated, pointing to a tower in the distance. "We should check it out and see what's causing all these demons to gather."

**-End of Flashback-**

"Ah. So that's what happened." Kougaiji said, nodding his head in understanding. "We better move before-" He was cut off.

More demons came surrounding them, interrupting their conversation. "Too late. Go, I'll take care of them. Get that stupid chimp of yours." Kougaiji growled, killing two demons with his claws.

Sanzo glared at Kougaiji for a second. _'If he wanted to, he could have killed me and walked away with the Maten Scripture. He didn't. Why?'_ Then he ran toward an opening that Kougaiji made. He turned back snarling "I owe you nothing." before taking off to find Goku.

**SanzoxGoku**

Sanzo ran as fas as he could. Every door he opened, lead to either a dead end, stairs going up or down, or another hallway with more doors. All the doors looked the same with a simple mahogany frame. It was impossible to tell them apart. _'Shit, where the fuck is he?!'_

The ground started shaking and the walls started to crack. Sanzo grabbed the closet wall to him, which was on his right, to steady himself and to keep him from falling over. After the tremor passed, he let go.

_'The place is going to collapse.'_ Sanzo thought. _'I better hurry.'_ He ran through the endless corridor, ignoring all the doors. When he came to a dead end with a door, he put his hand on the knob. _'Please be here.'_ He prayed.

**SanzoxGoku**

Goku couldn't believe it. He came for him. His Sun came for him.

A look of relief crossed Sanzo's features. Although that didn't last long, as it turned to surprise as the little monkey gave him a crushing hug. "I thought you wouldn't come." he whispered into Sanzo's robe.

"Not now bakasaru (idiot monkey). Wait 'till we get out of here."

**SanzoxGoku**

Kougaiji felt a tremor. _'Better get out of here. The rest is up to you monk.'_ he thought, killing one last demon. After blowing a hole through the wall on his right, he escaped the now collapsing tower.

**SanzoxGoku**

Smoke was billowing from the now fallen tower. "Did he make it out?" Hakkai asked. Worry laced his voice.

"Don't worry. Nothin' can kill that stubborn, corrupted excuse of a monk." Gojyo said, putting his arm around Hakkai's waist, pulling him closer.

"G-gojyo." Hakkai stuttered. A light blush colored his cheeks.

"Look, there he's comin' now." Gojyo pointed to two silhouettes in the smoke.

"But who's that with him?" Hakkai questioned, pointing to the smaller silhouette.

As the smoke cleared, Goku could be seen clutching Sanzo's robe. Together at last...

**-Epilogue-**

Sanzo was irritated. Yeah he was happy that Goku never actually ran away. But he was irritated for the fact that: One, he was dirty from the smoke after the tower collapsed. Two, he was saved by an enemy, Kougaiji. And three, loud arguing came from the back of the jeep.

"Will you two shut up?!" Sanzo shouted, an anger mark forming on his head. He whacked the two occupants sitting in the back seats of the jeep with a white paper fan.

Goku and Gojyo simultaneously yelped. Their hands automatically went to their head to soothe the now forming bump.

Hakkai laughed, but kept his hands on the wheel. He mentally sighed. _'Everything's back to normal now, though I wish this moment could last forever.'_

The sounds of Goku and Gojyo arguing again, filled the back seat, but now along with Sanzo yelling at them to shut up every now and then as they continued their journey to the West.

**SanzoxGoku**

**death adder:** Whew, done. I apologize if Kougaiji was a little out of character.

**Goku:** Great job. Kougaiji was fine. -takes huge bite out of meatbun-

**death adder:** Thanks Goku. I'm thinking of making a third chapter.

**Goku:** -swallows- Why? It ended nicely, I think.

**death adder:** ...well, you didn't suffer enough...

**Goku:** What?! I was hit by Sanzo's fan! Isn't that enough?!

**death adder:** Ahem, anyway please review. It helps me write better.

**Goku:** Hey! You didn't answer my question!

**death adder:** -glares- Either be quiet or I'll tell Sanzo to use his fan on you again.

**Goku:** …

**death adder:** I thought so. Okay, so once again, please review!


	3. Third Nightmare

**Title:** Nightmares of the Heart

**Chapter 3:** Third Nightmare (Alternate Ending)

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Two-shot. Maybe more, not guaranteed. Goku is kidnapped by a horde of demons. Can Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai rescue him before it's too late and Goku loses himself? Shounen-ai. Maybe yaoi.

**Pairings:** SanzoxGoku, HomuraxGoku, just for the heck of it GojyoxHakkai

**Warnings:** Foul language, blood, killing of demons, and confusion. (Yes confusion. Please read AN or you might ask me stupid questions.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki nor make profit from this story. Ownership of Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya.

**AN:** Okay, I bet you guys are wondering why there is a third chapter and why it says alternate ending. Well, I came up with the idea and told one of my friends. She said it was a great idea. So, even though it is a two-shot, there is now an alternate ending to the story. This chapter cannot be read by itself. Please read chapters 1 and 2 first. I refuse to rewrite everything from the 2nd chapter that is essential to this one. Also, chapter 1 remains the same. Chapter 3 is only an alternate ending to chapter 2. I hope this helps. If I didn't answer your questions, please ask me. I don't bite...much. Thanks again _lovess-girl68_, your reviews are what keep this story going.'Cuz at least I know someone is reading and looking forward to the next chapter. And thank you _ 39. Falling. Grace_, yeah I'll admit I'm a little sadistic, though I'm glad someone agrees with me. XP

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**Breakers**

**SanzoxGoku**

Goku looked up to the light. Instead of seeing his beloved, golden sun, Sanzo, he saw the Prince of War, Homura. His smile quickly disappeared, turning into a frown.

Homura stood in the light, the only exit out of that horrid, pitch black, silent, and cold hellhole of a room. Mismatched eyes, one blue and one gold, looked down at Goku. His black hair barely touched his shoulders. The bangs that he had, hid his blue left eye. He wore a tight black turtleneck, identical to Sanzo's. Underneath, a white robe with red flames dyed from the bottom of the cloth to about six inches above the edge of the sleeves, hung from his shoulders. A yin and yang symbol embroidered each sleeve near the shoulder. The long pants he wore were tan and held up by a black belt. What looked like red prayer beads, adorned his neck and shoulders like a necklace. Chains were attached to his wrists, as if he were more of a prisoner than a prince. A red dot rested in the middle of his forehead, indicating not that he was close to the gods, but that he was one himself.

"Looks like your precious Sun didn't come to save you." Homura stated bluntly.

"He doesn't care about me..." Goku whispered, eyes downcast.

Nodding in agreement and sympathy, Homura held out a hand. "Let's get out of here before the tower collapses."

Goku debated whether he should take Homura's hand or not. _'Sanzo didn't come for me. He probably doesn't care about me. I might as well just disappear from his life completely.'_ Goku thought as as he grabbed Homura's hand.

**SanzoxGoku**

'Shit, where the fuck is he?!' Sanzo thought, trying to find the door that would lead him to Goku. So far, no luck. The doors either lead to dead ends, a hallway that was filled with more doors, or more stairs that lead up or down.

Then, he suddenly felt the floors shake. He grabbed the nearest wall, which was to the right of him, and saw them cracking. _'The place is about to collapse. I have to hurry.'_

After a few minutes, he managed to run to the end of the corridor, ignoring all the other doors. Another door was at the end. "Please be here." Sanzo prayed silently, as he opened the door.

As Sanzo looked inside, he was surprised to find women cramped in one dark room. _'Must be the kidnapped townswomen.'_ Sanzo frowned. _'He's not here. Where could he be?'_

**SanzoxGoku**

"Gojyo, where is he?" Hakkai asked. Worry laced his voice.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Gojyo responded. "'Sides, nothin' could kill that monk. He's too stubborn to go down without a fight."

Gojyo managed to snake his hand around Hakkai's waist and pull him closer.

"G-gojyo, w-what are you d-doing?" Hakkai stuttered, a light blush creeping along his cheeks.

"What's it look like? I'm comforting you. I know your worried about 'im." Gojyo said. _'I hate to admit it, but I'm worried about that bastard too.'_

**SanzoxGoku**

Sanzo managed to get out of the tower before it collapsed. Along with the townswomen, they barely made it.

"Woah. Since when is Sanzo the ladies' man?" Gojyo asked Hakkai.

"Gojyo..." Hakkai warned.

"What?" Gojyo yelped, "Ow! What was that for ya prick?!"

Sanzo glared at him while holding a white paper fan. If glaring could kill, Gojyo would be dead ten times over.

"Lets go." Sanzo growled.

"Aw. Come on Sanzo, what about your pretty lady friends huh?" Gojyo taunted.

That earned him another smack to the head with the paper fan. "I said we're going."

As Sanzo walked away from the scene, Gojyo questioned Hakkai. "What the hell is wrong with that tight ass, stuck up, bastard?"

"I don't know. Though he seemed irritated this morning, whatever happened in the tower, most likely amplified his horrible mood."

**SanzoxGoku**

Goku looked around the room that Homura brought him to. Though the room was huge, it was simple.

There was a king sized bed with white sheets and a canopy to the right of him. A closet to his left, the bathroom in front of him with a mirror attached to the door. To the left of the bathroom door was a chestnut desk and a small blue cushioned chair. The frame of the bed seemed to be made of red oak, along with the closet, bathroom, and entrance doors. One window was over the bed. The frame also made of chestnut wood and the walls of the room were made of stone.

"This is where your will stay. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. Understood?" Homura said, voice full of authority, yet there was a hint of sympathy and kindness.

Goku nodded. Golden eyes averting a mismatched gaze.

Homura left, knowing that was the only thing that he could drag out of the boy. Violence or not, that was it.

When Homura left, Goku jumped on the over sized bed. Burying his head in the pillow, he let the tears fall. He cried his heart out, until the tears would not fall out anymore.

**SanzoxGoku**

"Homura, are you sure about this?" a spiky orange haired male asked. He wore an eye patch on his left eye, which had a scar cutting across. Underneath a blue jacket with a red collar was a white undershirt. A black belt held up his beige long pants. He carried a banishing riffle on his back.

"I have a question similar to Zenon's. What are you planning to do do with him?" another male asked. His black hair tied into a bun with yellow ribbon. Bandages were wrapped around his arms from his wrists stopping just before his shoulders, more were wrapped around his torso area. He wore a purple robe which sleeves were ripped, exposing his shoulders. A black obi was tied around his waist. The robe was open enough to expose his chest. Three red dots on his forehead, formed the shape of a right triangle.

"Use him to get the Maten Scripture of course, Shien." Homura stated.

"Do you think he'll really get it?" Shien asked.

"Of course. Although, it will take time. Lots of it." Homura said sadly. As he turned back to look at Goku's room, he quietly listened to the to the sobs coming out from behind the door.

**SanzoxGoku**

**death adder:** Hooray and Happy Halloween folks! Third chapter is finished. I think Homura was a little too out of character this time. -sweatdrops-

**Hakkai:** Great. Though I agree that Homura was out of character, I think you did a splendid job _zetsumei_.

**death adder:** What the hell does that mean?

**Hakkai:** Its Japanese for death.

**death adder:** Oh. Cool, I like it! Wait a minute. Hakkai, what are you doing here. -looks around- Where's Goku?

**Hakkai:** Crying in the next room, I believe.

**death adder:** Why?

**Hakkai:** Because of what Sanzo did.

**death adder:** What did that stupid, corrupted monk do to make my cute chibisaru cry?

**Hakkai:** Uh, didn't you make Sanzo abandon Goku?

**death adder:** I did no such thing. Sanzo's the one who picked the wrong door, not me. -busts into next room- Goku!

**Goku:** -sniffles- W-what?

**death adder:** -glomps Goku- Don't cry. Its not your fault that Sanzo is stupid.

**Sanzo:** -holds gun to death adder's head- What was that about me being stupid?

**death adder:** Eeep. Crap, I'm in trouble now... -runs away- Don't forget to review peoples! It helps keep this story alive.

**Sanzo:** You won't be alive for long. Come back here! -runs after death adder-

**Hakkai:** -smiles- Please review. Gojyo, help her out.

**Gojyo:** They're idiots. And I am not going to get killed for the author's stupidity.

**death adder:** -still running- Gojyo, just watch. I will get my revenge. I can promise you that.

**Gojyo:** -sweatdrops- Okay, okay. I'm comin'.


	4. Fourth Nightmare

**Title:** Nightmares of the Heart

**Chapter 4:** Fourth Nightmare

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Two-shot with an alternate ending. Goku is kidnapped by a horde of demons. Can Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai rescue him before it's too late and Goku loses himself? Yaoi. Pairings inside.

**Pairings:** SanzoxGoku, HomuraxGoku, just for the heck of it GojyoxHakkai

**Warnings:** Definite swearing, blood, more demon slaughtering, and a very depressed (and naked) Goku.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki nor make profit from this story. Ownership of Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya.

**AN:** Ha ha. There's a fourth chapter, can you believe it? I'm on a roll here. I don't think I've written a story this long before. Most of my stories don't even finish the first chapter. So I guess I'm really into this one. Please don't let my inspiration fly away, or else these poor readers will suffer. This is a continuation of chapter 3 okay peoples? (Yes, there's more. Are ya happy now?!) Unless, you want to be left hanging... Anyway, if you haven't noticed, I changed the rating. -sweatdrop- Yeah, there is something in here that is not for little children. I apologize for those who cannot go any further. Although, you underage people can, no one's stopping you from reading it. There is no lemon. Not in this chapter anyway. (If I wrote one and posted it, I'd die of embarrassment and it would probably turn out like crap.) And thanks to my reviewers, or reviewer I should say. -sweatdrop- So enough of my rambling, please enjoy...

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**Breakers**

**SanzoxGoku**

"Homura, I'm bored here. Can I leave the tower?" Lifeless golden orbs looked at the person sitting in the throne.

"Of course Goku. Take Zenon though, just to be safe." Homura responded.

"Are you worried about me running away? You know I won't. I have no place to return to anyway..." Goku trailed off.

"No, I trust you. I don't want you to get in trouble though."

"Fine, I understand." Goku responded. His voice as lifeless as his eyes.

Zenon gave a quick nod and the both of them headed out.

**SanzoxGoku**

The forest green jeep was quiet. No, it was an eerie silence. Sounds of rock hitting tire was all that could be heard. It was almost as if the silence was alive, holding them back, making their trip longer than it seemed.

Finally, the red-head broke the creepy silence. "Hey Sanzo, why are you so cranky? Shouldn't you be happy that annoying, little chimp is gone?"

Gojyo knew that he was treading on forbidden territory. But he had to break the silence, it was scaring the hell out of him. By now, if Goku were there, he and Gojyo would be on each other's necks. Sadly, there was no chibi monkey to fight with. Therefore, that was the cause of the silence.

Gritting his teeth and fighting the urge to murder Gojyo on the spot, he managed to ask Hakkai a question. "How far 'till the next village?"

Sensing Sanzo's bad mood. No, bad was an understatement. Vile was more like it. He answered as quickly as possible. "Not very far. Just another hour or so. We'll be there soon."

"Then step on it. I don't want to spend another night on the ground in a tent."

"Sanzo, it's been two weeks. Forget the damn monkey already." Gojyo said.

Sanzo's body was now visibly shaking from all his bottled up anger, which was now about to burst. Before Sanzo could actually do anything to Gojyo though, the jeep stopped suddenly.

Sanzo glared at Hakkai. "Why the fuck did you stop?!"

"S-sorry. I-it's just that..." Hakkai stuttered, pointing to the ruin that lay in front of them.

Several wagons were practically destroyed beyond repair. No bodies could be seen in the wreckage that lay before them, but it was obviously the work of demons and not bandits.

"What the fuck happened here? Gojyo asked, stepping out of the jeep.

Hakkai approached to inspect the wreckage, followed by Gojyo and lastly Sanzo. The forest green jeep turned into Hakuryu, who flew over the wreckage trying to find survivors.

"This was definitely done by demons. Though, it's strange that there are no bodies, specifically corpses." Hakkai said. He turned to face Sanzo. "What do you make of this Sanzo?"

Sanzo didn't respond. His face an emotionless mask. Warm golden bangs hid cold amethyst eyes.

"Yeah Hakkai, I hafta agree with ya on that. Strange there's not a body in sight." Gojyo said, taking out a cigarette box from his right pants pocket.

Before putting it away, he grabbed a cigarette and put it in his mouth. He lit the cigarette with a lighter from his left inner vest pocket.

"Let's go. It's obvious there's nothing here now." Sanzo finally said.

"But Sanzo..." Hakkai trailed off after Sanzo gave him a piercing glare. "Okay, we'll go."

"I swear that guy has somethin' up his ass. Ever since Goku left, he's been actin' like a stick in the mud." Gojyo said, as soon as Sanzo was out of hearing range.

"I hate to admit it Gojyo, but I have to agree with you."

**SanzoxGoku**

As they approached the village, Goku took a deep breath of air._ 'Ah. So refreshing compared to the stuffy tower.'_ Goku smiled a little, for the first time in two weeks. _'If Sanzo were here...Sanzo'_ His smile was quickly replaced with a frown.

"You okay kid?" Zenon asked, feeling the sadness radiating off the little saru.

"I'm fine." Goku said, voice lifeless.

_'Yeah right. You aren't. The tone of your voice makes you sound even less convincing.'_ Zenon sighed. _'How the hell do you expect me to take care of a kid Homura.'_ Then his thoughts went back to two nights ago.

**-Flashback-**

Zenon knocked on Homura's bedroom door. "Homura. Sorry to interrupt, but there seems to be rumors circling around a village about a scroll." He waited for an answer, but none came. _'Maybe he's not here.'_

"I'm comin' in." he said before opening the door, surprised to find it unlocked.

The sight he saw was, well, unexplainable. A very naked Goku was flat on Homura's bed facing upward. Lifeless golden eyes were fixed on the ceiling. Homura was in nothing but black boxers hovering over the monkey. Mismatched eyes stared at its prey, drinking it in. Especially, that place. But the intent staring stopped a few seconds after Zenon entered.

Realizing what was going on, he quickly excused himself, blushing from embarrassment. Later on when he found Shien, he told him what he had seen. Shien said that he knew about it and that Goku wasn't forced but he asked Homura of his own free will.

Then the next day, he discovered that they didn't go all the way. "Was that my fault?" he asked himself. After that incident, he didn't want to think about it at all.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Zenon. Hey Zenon." Goku took a deep breath. "ZENON!" Goku yelled.

"Argh. What the fuck?! My ears!" Zenon cursed.

"Are we going to eat?" Goku asked as innocently as he could. As if he had done nothing wrong.

Zenon grumbled a little. "Sure kid. What do ya want?"

"Meat-buns!" came the instant reply.

"Fine."

"Yay, meat-buns!"

_'Damn kid.'_ Zenon thought as he followed Goku to the nearest meat-bun stand.

**SanzoxGoku**

"How much further Hakkai?" Sanzo asked, irritation lacing his voice.

"Not far. The village is visible now. We should be there soon."

"Could you step on it then? I would like to make it there _before_ sunrise." Sanzo said, emphasizing before.

Hakkai gave a quick nod before driving faster.

**SanzoxGoku**

"Finally. The trip was killin' me I swear." Gojyo said standing on the ground and stretching.

"Just in time too. The sun's about to set." Hakkai said, getting out of the jeep.

"Good. Now let's find a place to eat and sleep." Sanzo said, already out of the jeep.

Hakuryu turned back into usual dragon form and perched upon Hakkai's shoulder. "Excuse me Miss. Could you possibility tell me why there are lanterns hanging on the buildings?" Hakkai asked a girl around eighteen or so.

The girl stopped walking and turned toward Hakkai. She wore a simple white dress that puffed out at the sleeves with a pink and white checkered apron. A bandana of the same material was tied in her hair which was long, light brown, braided. Carrying a basket full of bread, she gave a polite smile.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No we aren't."

"Well, every year around this time, we celebrate the gods and goddesses and pray for a bountiful harvest with this festival."

"Do you happen to know where we can find an inn of some kind?"

"Ah. My family runs an inn. Perhaps we could squeeze you into a room or two. I'm Linda by the way."

"Thank you for the help Linda. I'm Hakkai, the red-head is Gojyo, and Sanzo is the blond."

"Its fine. The inn's not far from here, just follow me."

**SanzoxGoku**

"Thanks for the meal." Gojyo said, taking a huge bite out of a turkey leg.

"Its okay. I'm just glad that we had two rooms still available." a man said.

His hair was white with age. He wore a plaid blue shirt and dark brown pants. Small glasses hid his tired blue eyes.

"Sorry for all the trouble." Hakkai said.

"No trouble at all. As soon as I heard my daughter was bringing home three handsome young men, I assumed one was to be my son-in-law. Ha ha ha."

"Dad!" Linda yelled, coming out of the kitchen.

She put the tray of food down on another table and walked right up to her father. Then she nudged him hard in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ouch. You know I was kiddin' honey." he winced, rubbing his right side.

"Are you guys going to the festival tonight?" Linda asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know." Hakkai said.

"You should go. There's food, games, contests, all sorts of things." Linda's father said.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Hakkai asked, turning toward his group.

"Not interested." Sanzo said.

"Aw. What's the matter, miss your pet monkey?" Gojyo taunted.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up right now." Sanzo growled, glaring at Gojyo.

"Well then. You'll just hafta make me shut up won't ya?" Gojyo said, before running out of the inn with Sanzo in hot pursuit.

**SanzoxGoku**

"Zenon, can we get more dumplings? Huh? Can we?" Goku asked, his usual energetic self.

_'Ugh. This kid is giving me a headache. Why on earth did that woman have to mention food and festival in the same sentence?'_ Zenon asked himself.

**-Flashback-**

"Excuse me Ma'am. Do you have any rooms available?" Zenon asked, walking up to the inn counter.

As you enter the inn, you could see five round tables made of pine wood with four chairs surrounding each table, which were made of the same material. The inn's counter was in front of the entrance. Behind the counter were stairs that lead to the guests' rooms. To the left was a door leading to the kitchen.

"Oh yes. We have some available. How many rooms do you need?" a girl said nodding.

"Hey. Do you want to share a room?" Zenon asked, turning to the little monkey.

"If its all right." Goku said, giving a blank stare out the window.

"One room with two beds then."

She gave a quick nod and handed Zenon the key. "Rooms are upstairs. Are you by any chance going to the festival tonight?"

"Festival?" Goku questioned. Golden eyes never leaving the window. None the less, he was interested.

"You know. Food, games, contests, prizes. That kind of stuff." Her intense blue eyes, staring at Goku. Trying to figure him out.

"Food?"

"Yeah, food."

"Zenon, can we go?!" Goku's eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"I guess."

"Hooray! Hey Miss, what's your name?"

"I'm Linda. My father is the inn keeper."

"Linda huh? Let's be friends then."

**-End of Flashback-**

_'I swear, if it weren't for that woman, I wouldn't be in this mess.'_ Zenon thought bitterly.

"Zenon." Goku whined.

"Here take it." Zenon said, handing Goku a wad of cash. I'm tired. You go ahead and do whatever. Just come back to the inn when you're done."

"Okay," Goku said happily. The he ran off.

Zenon shook his head and walked in the opposite direction. _'Kids these days...'_

**SanzoxGoku**

_'Where the fuck did that kappa go?!'_ Sanzo thought angrily. _'I'll make him eat those words.'_ He took a deep breath. _'I need a smoke.'_

"Twelve dumplings please!" a familiar voice said.

"Pork or chicken?" a woman's voice asked.

"Pork!"

Sanzo turned to the voice. "G-goku?"

The owner of the voice turned. "S-sanzo?!"

**SanzoxGoku**

**death adder:** Ugh. I'm finally done with this chapter. Even though this was a pain in the ass to type, I anticipate the next chapter to be a pain in the ass writing. -head falls and hits desk-

**Gojyo:** Why the fuck did you make me say those things in front of Sanzo?! Its not revenge right? I helped ya, remember?

**death adder:** You were thinking it, so I just gave your thoughts some voice. 'Sides, I felt like torturing you a little.

**Gojyo:** Why me of all people? Why not Sanzo or Hakkai?

**death adder:** Quit whining. You got away didn't ya? Besides, Sanzo's already suffering as it is, and I could never make Hakkai suffer...

**Gojyo:** Why can't ya make Hakkai suffer?

**death adder:** Dude, have you seen his smile? Sometimes it makes me wonder what goes on in that head of his.

**Gojyo:** -winces-

**death adder:** Thought so. I really want to stick Seiten Taisei, (assuming that's what he is called), in here somewhere. -cries-

**Homura:** May I ask why you chose to end at such a place?

**death adder:** Whoa, Homura! What hole did you crawl out from?

**Homura:** Very funny.

**Gojyo:** What are you doin' here, jackass?

**Homura:** I'll ignore that. When do I come in again?

**death adder:** No seriously, where did you come from?

**Homura:** None of your business.

**death adder:** Well, I can't answer your question 'cause you'll play an important part later in the story. -rubs hands together mischievously- Although, I still can't believe I'm writing all of this. Oh before I forget, I absolutely need to know if you want a lemon. I now have one planned and I'm asking because of the changed rating. (Actually, I have several planned. -evil grin-) Please review and make me happy. -bows politely-


	5. Fifth Nightmare

**Title:** Nightmares of the Heart

**Chapter 5:** Fifth Nightmare

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Two-shot with an alternate ending. Goku is kidnapped by a horde of demons. Can Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai rescue him before it's too late and Goku loses himself? Yaoi. Pairings inside.

**Pairings:** SanzoxGoku, HomuraxGoku, just for the heck of it GojyoxHakkai

**Warnings:** Adult language, malexmale relationships, and lemons. (Need I say more?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saiyuki nor make profit from this story. Ownership of Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya.

**AN:** ...-blushing madly-...

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**Breakers**

**SanzoxGoku**

"Goku, what are you doing here?" Sanzo asked, partly surprised and partly angry.

"S-sanzo, I-i..." Goku stuttered.

He was about to make a run for it, but Sanzo managed to grab his shirt and pull the chimp closer.

"Let go Sanzo!" Goku yelled, grabbing the attention of surrounding villagers.

Sanzo gave them an icy glare, which made them scatter and resume their activities.

"Why are you here?" Sanzo asked, this time his voice full of threat.

Knowing it was no use resisting Sanzo, Goku replied. "I-i came with Zenon t-to get some fresh air."

After that Sanzo snapped. He was beyond pissed. Grabbing Goku's arm in a near death grip, he started heading towards the inn.

**SanzoxGoku**

The room of the inn was a pretty decent size. There was a queen sized bed in the right corner of the room. Next to the bed was a chair and a desk. Above the desk was a window. Next to the desk was a closet.

Sanzo entered the room tossed Goku onto the bed. Then he locked the door and sat next to the saru. "Where were you?" Sanzo asked, resisting the urge to strangle Goku.

Goku was scared. Ever since he met Sanzo, he had never seen the blond this angry before. "W-well I, um..." Goku stuttered, struggling to speak.

Sanzo glared at him. He wanted to know what happened. Why Goku left him. If he'd come back on their journey, with him. "Spit it out!"

"Homura saved me!" Goku yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. Being near Sanzo was driving him mad.

Sanzo was stunned. _'Homura saved him? Why would Homura save him?'_ The sound of Goku crying snapped him out of his thoughts. _'Shit!'_

"W-why Sanzo? Why didn't you come? I-i called you. You never answered, never came. I thought you left me and that I would be there forever, like the cave on Mt. Gogyo." A pause. "Until Homura came."

Sanzo didn't know what to say. He was pissed Homura got to his saru first. Angry he wasn't fast enough. And...he felt regret. He regretted not chasing Goku. Stopping him from leaving. Letting him walk in that cold rain all alone, wandering aimlessly.

Not knowing how else to comfort Goku, Sanzo gave him a hug.

_'Sanzo's hugging me!'_ Goku thought. That fact alone surprised him. _'Am I dreaming? I must be. Sanzo would never do something like this. Since it probably is...'_

Goku looked up into Sanzo's eyes. Deep pools of amethyst reflected nothing but guilt and regret. _'Here goes nothing.'_ Goku thought as he pulled Sanzo in for a kiss.

Now it was Sanzo's turn to be surprised. In all the years he's spent with Goku, he had never thought about being kissed by the chimp, never. He wasn't mad though. The kiss itself was hesitant, unsure. _'This has got to be a dream. In a few minutes, I will wake up and begin another day of life without Goku. I might as well enjoy this moment while it lasts.'_ Sanzo thought as he kissed back.

He made the kiss deeper, more passionate. Payback for all the loneliness his saru caused him. His tongue begged for entrance into Goku's mouth. He quickly complied, allowing Sanzo to enter and explore the moist cavern.

Goku moaned as Sanzo's tongue explored every nook and cranny. Both broke apart now, panting and gasping to get air back into their lungs.

Sanzo then pushed Goku onto the bed. Hovering over Goku, he saw golden eyes glazed with lust. "Do you want this?" Sanzo asked, his voice husky.

Goku knew well what was being asked of him. He could only nod as there was now a bulge in his pants rubbing against the fabric, creating a sweet but painful friction.

Slowly and carefully, not wanting to ruin the illusion that was placed before him or to scare Goku off, he removed every article of his chibi saru's clothing starting with his shirt.

Once naked, Goku blushed while trying to hide his hardened member. "Don't hide it." Sanzo whispered into Goku's left ear. He then licked it, causing shivers to run down Goku's spine.

Goku removed his hands from _there_ and grasped Sanzo's robes. "You too." he murmured softly, eyes avoiding contact.

Complying with Goku's wishes, he removed the Maten Sutra first. It was followed by the rest of his attire, until nothing remained. The scars of past fights were now visible to Goku's eyes.

Goku gasped at the sight of his Sun's beautiful body. "Are you happy now?" Sanzo asked, partly annoyed.

Goku nodded as he traced Sanzo's abs with his fingers. He bushed lightly against a nipple causing Sanzo to shudder in pleasure.

Sanzo began by trailing light kisses along Goku's neck. Growing bolder, his hands moved to play with Goku's nipples. He earned a small moan from the body writhing in pleasure underneath him.

The air around them grew hot, even hotter as Goku adjusted himself to put his mouth over Sanzo's.

Heat pooled in Sanzo's lower abdomen. He was close. Very close, and Goku sensed it.

Goku experimentally moved his mouth over Sanzo's and sucked it, drawing sweet moans out. Hearing that was like music to his ears.

Sanzo tried but failed to hold it in, arching his back and cumming into Goku's mouth. In return, Goku swallowed it, grinning like a satisfied animal that had its prey right where it wanted it as he did. Sanzo then grabbed Goku's hair and pulled it away from his.

"W-what are you...doing?" Sanzo managed to ask, sweat coating his forehead.

Goku looked up with innocent, lust glazed, golden eyes. "Please Sanzo, I want it so badly." he whispered, eyes pleading.

Sanzo sighed. "Suck." he said, voice full of authority. He held up three fingers.

Goku grabbed Sanzo's fingers and put them into his mouth. He obeyed, sucking while coating Sanzo's fingers with saliva.

After his fingers were slick with saliva, he slid them out of Goku's mouth. He then spread Goku's legs apart and gently eased one finger into his entrance. Goku squirmed at the sudden intrusion.

"Relax." Sanzo whispered.

"I-it hurts." Goku whimpered.

"Shhh. It'll feel good soon."

He slowly started thrusting his finger, drawing gasps from his saru. To distract Goku from most of the pain, he started to suck the tender skin on Goku's collarbone. Goku moaned.

While Goku was distracted, Sanzo slipped in a second finger and made a scissoring motion to stretch Goku out.

"Ah. Sanzo...more." Goku begged.

Sanzo complied, inserting a third finger. His thrusts faster now, stretching Goku even further. His fingers then bushed against something, causing Goku to cum all over their bellies.

Smirking with satisfaction, having found Goku's _sweet spot_, he purposely bushed against it again. The action forced Goku to get erect again.

Feeling that Goku was ready, Sanzo slid his fingers out. In the process, made Goku whimper at the loss.

"S-sanzo..." Goku whined.

"Are you sure?" Sanzo questioned, uneasy. He really didn't want his saru to hate him or regret what they might do.

Goku nodded, but Sanzo still wasn't convinced. He moved to meet Goku's eyes. Seeing nothing but lust and assurance mixed in those beautiful gold orbs, he entered Goku slowly.

Sanzo moaned as he made contact with the tight heat. He slid in effortlessly with little resistance. When he felt Goku had adjusted, he started to move.

Goku moaned as Sanzo started thrusting. "F-faster Sanzo!"Goku gasped.

Sanzo complied, increasing speed while hitting _that_ spot repeatedly. The room was full of moans and groans of pleasure. "I'm cumming!" Goku yelled, spilling his seed onto both their stomachs.

Sanzo gave a few more thrusts and then came, shooting his load into Goku. Their bodies convulsed a bit. Trembling, he removed his from Goku then rolled to the side. Both were slick with sweat and panting.

When Goku regained enough energy, he moved to snuggle next to Sanzo. "I love you my Golden Sun." Goku whispered, barely audible.

Sanzo managed to catch those words though and whispered back, "I love you too, my little saru." He then placed a kiss on top of Goku's forehead.

Both happily slept the night away. United and together after two weeks, unaware of the dangers that lurked ahead.

**SanzoxGoku**

The sun's light shone through the inn's windows, filling the rooms with light and warmth. Sanzo groaned as that light made contact with his eyelids.

He sat up, slightly dazed from last night's events. _'That was one vivid dream. It was almost as if-'_ The sound of someone snoring broke his train of thought.

He quickly pushed the source of snoring off the bed. Then he moved to grab his banishing gun on the desk. As he grabbed it, he saw who he pushed. "G-goku?"

Goku instantly awoke after colliding with the hard, wooden floor. Hearing his name being called, he moved to rub the sleep from his eyes. He then saw who called his name. "S-sanzo?"

_'Shit. It wasn't a dream.'_ Sanzo panicked, thinking his saru would leave him again.

"D-did we do it?" Goku asked, golden eyes facing the ground. His cheeks were tinted pink.

Sanzo grabbed Goku's chin and into his golden orbs. "Do you regret it?" Sanzo asked, his voice a low whisper.

"No." came the reply.

Sanzo gave a quick nod. "Get cleaned up and dressed. We leave the inn right after breakfast."

**SanzoxGoku**

"Goku, what a surprise!" Hakkai exclaimed at the sight of their missing friend alongside Sanzo.

"Where've ya been, chimp?" Gojyo asked, giving Goku a noogie when he approached the table they were sitting at.

"Ow. Stop it Gojyo!" Goku yelled, struggling to get free.

"Will you two shut up?!" Sanzo shouted, pointing his gun in their direction.

"My, isn't today lovely?" Hakkai asked, to no one in particular.

The sound of their arguing could probably carry on for miles. _'Everything's back to normal.'_ Hakkai thought happily. _'Now if they could only restrain themselves form killing each other for a few minutes, it'd be perfect.'_

However, unknown to them, they were being watched. _'Shit. Homura ain't Goin' to like it when he finds out Goku went back to Sanzo.'_ a familiar figure thought, watching from the shadows.

**SanzoxGoku**

**Hakkai:** Well, that's it for this chapter. Hoped you liked it.

**Gojyo:** Hakkai, why are we here and where is that lazy, good for nothing, excuse of an author?

**Hakkai:** Watch what you say. She might kill you.

**Gojyo:** As if she could kill me. -gets hit by a brick- Ow, the fuck!

**Hakkai:** She was too embarrassed to stay until the end. She left around the part where Sanzo-

**Gojyo:** Okay, okay. I do not want to hear about that prick's private life.

**Hakkai:** She wants to apologize for it being a while and that it was a pain to write.

**Gojyo:** No kiddin'. I'd throw up too if I had to write shit like that. -gets hit by another brick- Son of a bitch. Who threw that?!

**Kougaiji:** Death adder told me to make sure you two didn't bad mouth her. Mainly Gojyo.

**Gojyo:** You fucking pansy. I'm gonna kill you!

**Dokugakuji:** -holding Gojyo back- Sorry bro. I can't allow you to hurt Kou.

**Gojyo:** Let me go! I'm going to kill him.

**Hakkai:** -ignores the fighting- Well I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and will have a safe and Happy New Year. Be careful with the fireworks.

**Kougaiji:** When do I come in again?

**Hakkai:** Why don't you ask death adder when she gets back?

**Kougaiji:** Yeah.

**Hakkai:** Let's go Gojyo. -pulls Gojyo by the ear-

**Gojyo:** Ow. Ow. Ow. Okay already. Let go. I give.

**Kougaiji:** Don't forget to review. Death adder worked hard on this chapter for you people. -glares-


End file.
